User blog:WILL2468/EAST NEW YORK DEPOT ROUTES
In this Blog, We will talk about the Bus Routes that operate out of the East New York Bus Depot, which is located on Jamaica Avenue between Bushwick Avenue & Broadway in the East New York Neighborhood of Kings County (Brooklyn). After Broadway, Jamaica Avenue becomes New York Avenue. East New York Depot is across the Street from the Alabama Avenue Station of the J & Z Trains, next to the Broadway Junction stop of the A, C, J, L & Z Trains in addition to being next door to the East New York Yard of the J, L & Z Trains & about 1 to 2 Blocks from the Atlantic Avenue Stop of the L Train & the East New York Stop of the LIRR. In the my Blog about the Ulmer Park Depot Routes, the Bus Route I didn't mention was the B6. The B6 operates between Bensonhurst & East New York Via Bay Parkway, Avenue J, Bedford Avenue, Glenwood Road, Avenue H, 1 Block on Rlaph Avenue, Flatlands Avenue, Glenwood Road & Ashford/Cleveland Streets. It serves the following Subway Lines: D @ Bay Parkway, N @ Bay Parkway, F @ Bay Parkway, Q @ Avenue J, 2 & 5 @ the Brooklyn College-Flatbush Avenue, L @ Canarsie-Rockaway Parkway & finally the 3 & 4 Trains @ East New York-New Lots Avenue. Currently the B6 does have a Limited Stop Service that Operates ALL Day. I offer NO Changes to the Route. My ONLY Proposal is this: I propose making the B6 an Articuated Route as well as adding SBS (Select Bus Service). If Ulmer Park Depot can Support Articulated Buses, It doesn't Matter to Me if you keep the B6 Local in Ulmer Park Depot or switch it to East New York Depot. If East New York can Support Articulated Buses then make the B6 SBS operate out of East New York Depot. Currently the B12 operates between the Lefferts Gardens Section of Prospect Park to East New York in Kings County (Brooklyn). I offer 1 Proposal to the B12 Route. Extend the B12 from its current Terminal in East New York in Kings County (Brooklyn) to Ozone Park in Queens County (Queens). After New York Avenue becomes Jamaica Avenue, The B12 woud continue along Jamaica Avenue to Pennsylvania Avenue, take Pennsylvania Avenue to Liberty Avenue, Take Liberty Avenue to 93rd Street, Make a Left on 93rd Street, Go 1 Block to Rockaway Blvd, Right on Rockaway Blvd, take Rockaway Blvd to Liberty Avenue, Left on Liberty Avenue, take Liberty Avenue to 100th Street, Make a Right on 100th Street, take 100th Street to Rockaway Blvd & make a Right. The Terminal would be the Current Q112 Terminal on Rockaway Blvd by the Corner of Liberty Avenue. Upon Leaving Ozone Park the B12 would take Rockaway Blvd to 92nd Street, Make a Left on 92nd Street & go back to Liberty Avenue, make a Right on Liberty Avenue & then head back to the Lefferts Gardens Section of Prospect Park. The B15 operates between Woodhull Hospital in the Bedford-Styuvesant Neighborhood of Kings County (Brooklyn) to JFK In the Springfield Gardens Neighborhood of Queens County (Queens). I Make NO Changes to the B15 Route. I Just have 2 Proposals. I Propose making the B15 an Articulated Route & make the B15 an SBS (Select Bus Service) Route. AS I Said before, if East New York can Support Articulated Buses, then No Changes need to be Made, If Not, then the B15 SBS would operate out of Grand Avenue Depot, BUT I DO Believe that East New York will be able to support Articulated Buses. Currently, the B17 operates between Crown Heights & Canarsie. Currently there is a Part Time Section of the Route that goes to Canarsie that operates along Avenue L & 80th Street. The First Question: Is there enough Ridership to warrant this section of the Route? If YES, then Keep it BUT Renumner it from B17 to B19 & in Addition ALL Buses that Serve this Route would stop @ the Canarsie-Rockaway Parkway L Train Stop @ ALL TIMES. If the Ridership increases, then make it a 24/7 Route. IF there is very Little to really NO Ridership, then Eliminate this portion of the Route. Meanwhile the B17 would continue to be 24/7 between Crown Heights & Canarsie via Remsen & Seaview Avenues. ALL B17 buses would stop @ the Canarsie-Rockaway Parkway L Train Station @ ALL Times. Currently the B25 operates between Fulton Ferry-DUMBO & East New York via Fulton Street. I Offer NO Changes to the Route & if it is Not already, make it a 24/7 Route. The B42 operates between the Canarsie-Rockaway Parkway L Train Stop & the Canrsie Pier via Rockaway Parkway. I Offer NO Changes to the Route. I would be open to Splitting the Route between East New York & Spring Creek Depots. The B45 operates between Downtown Brooklyn & Crown Heights. I Offer NO Changes to the Route. I have been to Downtown Brooklyn MANY Times & I can tell you that the Traffic in Downtown Brooklyn can be AS BAD AS Manhattan. IF the Traffic gets worse, I Would be open to Modifying the B45 Route. Going to Downtown Brooklyn, I would be open to the B45 going along Atlantic Avenue to Smith Street, Smith Street to Livingston Street & then Livingston Street to the Current Terminal. Going to Crown Heights, I would be open to the B45, after leaving its terminal in Downtown Brooklyn taking Livingston Street to Boerum Place, Boerum Place to Atlantic Avenue & then Atlantic Avenue to the rest of the Current Route. The B65 operates between Downtown Brooklyn & Crown Heights via Bergen/Dean Streets. I Offer NO Changes or Proposals to the B65 Route. The B82 operates between Coney Island & Starrett City in Spring Creek. The B82 operates along Cropsey Avenue, Bay Parkway, Kings Highway, Flatlands & Pennsylvania Avenues. I am VERY HAPPY they made the B82 an SBS (Select Bus Service) Route. HOWEVER, there needs to be improvements to it. The First thing is that the B82 should be made an Articulated Route. If You want the B82 Local to Operate out of Ulmer Park or East New York, it doesn't matter to Me. The next thing is that the B82 SBS (Select Bus Service) is to make it EVERY DAY. The Final thing is to extend the B82 SBS from Bensonhurst to Coney Island. It doesn't matter to Me if you want the B82 SBS to Operate out of East New York Depot or Spring Creek Depot. The B83 currently operates between Broadway Junction in East New York to the Gateway Mall in Spring Creek. I would make NO Changes to tis Route. I would add 1 Modification. Keep the B83 24/7 & when the Mall is Closed the B83 would terminate @ the B82 Terminal in Starrett City in Spring Creek. The B84 operates between the New Lots Avenue 3 & 4 Subway Stop in East New York & Across the Street from the Gateway Mall in Spring Creek. I offer 1 Change to the Route. The B84 would be Extended from its Current Terminal, across the Street from the Gateway Mall, to the B82 Terminal in Starrett City in Spring Creek & the other thing is when the Mall is Open, ALL Buses Stop in the Mall & when the Mall is Closed, ALL Buses Bypass the Mall. Category:Blog posts